Quiero
by Alex.GilRPC
Summary: Historia hetero yaoi. Naruto es un chico de casi 20 años que ah sufrido en varias ocasiones acaba de entrar a una escuela donde se enamora de sasuke uchiha ¿que pasara?
1. Con la cara en alto

_**Con la cara en alto.**_

Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Tengo 19 años (ya casi 20) aunque parezca que apenas tengo 13 debido a mi apariencia y a mi estatura que no me ayudan, soy un chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio que tiene forma de puas y es incontrolable, cara redonda y con rayitas en las mejillas como de bigotitos de zorro, tengo un problema desde los diez años con mi alimentación ya que en su mayoría como chatarras, dulces, ramen ADORO EL RAMEN! Y por ello no tengo suerte con las chicas; Mi estatura es de 1.56 y peso 69 kilos… ¿pueden creerlo 69?! Si como lo escuchan.

Tengo un gemelo (Deidara), el se cree muy guapo y la verdad tiene mucha suerte con las chicas y blablablá… a diferencia de él yo no soy tan agraciado a pesar de parecerme a él mi, deidara es como 5 centímetros mas alto que yo, tiene el cabello más largo que yo y es delgado, más bien con lavadero y con esto me refiero a q tiene buen cuerpo, mide 1.62 y pesa 58 kilos, se cuida mucho es como si fuera un metrosexual o más bien es un metro sexual, tengo otro hermano konohamaru o como yo le llamo PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! Que tiene 11 años, bueno es espantoso ser el hermano mayor de él y el gemelo menor de deidara. (Si Naruto el de en medio jaja)

Deidara tiene casi 2 años fuera de casa, desde que cumplió 18 años y salio de la preparatoria se fue a la aldea oculta entre la cascada a estudiar pero casi no se dé el a pesar de que vive con unas tias… a las que visitamos muy de vez en cuando (osea casi nunca),. Y como deidara no está en casa adivinen quien siempre tiene la culpa de todo, quien es el patito feo de la familia y al que siempre regañan y aun tratan como niño a pesar de tener casi 20 años. ¿no adivinan? SI! Acertaron amigos, a mi! Aunque con deidara era algo parecido, creo que me iba un poco mejor que ahora que no esta, ciertamente mi madre le aplaudia que se parecía mas a mi padre que yo, que el era delgado y guapo mientras que ami no me deja de decir "deja de comer, estas gordísimo naruto" o… "Dejate ya de estar con tus desviaciones! (o mariconadas)" y con eso se refiere a que deje de ser gay, como si pudiera.

Siento que antes de iniciar tengo que contarles otras cosas que explican varias cosas de mí y de la historia, Cuando yo tenía d años, no recuerdo bien cuantos años, no recuerdo bien ahora la edad de ese entonces jaja, bueno... lo que paso es que yo y mis padres vivíamos con mi abuela, a mi me encantaban ya las historias de amor, lo malo es que a la hora de jugar yo quería ser como la protagonista de las telenovelas jaja, si ridículo, lo se etto… la cuestión es que mi tionagato, al ver eso me comenzó a tratar como si yo fuera una chica, eltenía en esos tiempos entre 15 o 16 años... la verdad no lo sé, continuo... el me manoseaba, me trataba como si fuera yo su novia, gracias a kami no llego a más y violarme, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que casi llega a suceder, pero no sucedió...

Como verán esos sucesos marcaron mi vida, me converti en un chico algo timido o mas bien cerrado, callado, etc, etc. Eso significa que desde pequeño tuve mi confusión, no sabía si me gustaban las chicas o los chicos... y hasta ahora creo estoy igual, aunque ya tuve relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, así que no creo que tenga remedio.

Y si aparte de eso agregamos que a los 10 años tuve una experiencia "erotica" no sexual, "erotica" con un primo de mi misma edad, pues se completa el cuadro, ah! Y que además un primito mío jugó con mis sentimientos haciéndome creer que estaba enamorado de mi o que si quiera le guste y se dedico algunos días a provocarme…

Antes que nada su nombre es gaara es un primo lejano mío que tiene 15 años, piel clara, ojos verde agua y cabello rojo, un poco o más bien más alto que yo, maldita genética el igual de alto que su padre y yo igual de enano que mi madre.

Gaara, siempre me llamo la atención, de hecho cuando yo tenía 15 y él como 11 o 12 la verdad no sé, estábamos jugando en la piscina y yo aprovechaba para toquetearlo, "por accidente" y estar cerca de él, de hecho era más bien como para seducirlo, pero no me atrevía a lanzármele.

Hace un mes o más como dije antes, me hablo por la red social... comenzo a preguntarme cosas extrañas como ¿eres gay? ¿te gusto? Cosas que por desgracia conteste positivamente, el se aprovecho me hizo caer a sus pies, enamorarme o mas bien ilusionarme creyendo que el me quería.

Al momento de que le pregunte si quería ser mi novio me contesto "no se si te quiera tanto para eso" dejando en claro que lo que el quería únicamente era sexo y ni eso por que tenia miedo a que le descubrieran o mas bien tenia miedo de aceptarse el mismo como era, ya que no solo era gay si no que a la vez me confeso que gosaba de usar ropa femenina.

Pero bueno… para comenzar bien con la historia de lo de la escuela les cuento esto… yo tuve un problema con un profesor en la escuela preparatoria donde estuve y por ello tuve que trabajar casi 2 años y aprender mi lección ya que me expulsaron del colegio, mis padres después de tanto rogarles me dieron otra oportunidad de estudiar en otra preparatoria donde podría yo entrar solo al 6º semestre (el ultimo grado de la escuela con una duración según de seis meses, aunque es menos ya que se presentan vacaciones, días festivos etc.).

Como les mencione hoy lunes 18 de Febrero entro a una nueva escuela, el IUKES (ukes diría yo) Instituto Universitario Konoha De Estudios Superiores, yo antes iba en el COBAKO (Colegio de Bachilleres de Konoha) del que me sacaron.  
Voy entrando al salón y veo que hay pura gente que se ve "adinerada" pero la escuela la verdad parece un lugar abandonado por las precarias instalaciones, todos me ven como bicho raro y me hacen sentir algo mal porque no se ni que onda con sus vidas, yo ni los conzcottebayo!

Me siento en donde puedo y las chicas me miran asi como de "Ash…" váyanse al diablo, yo vine a estudiar, después veo que un chico azabache estaba con ellas, era algo lindo pero no me llamo mucho la atención, después veo a otro con las mismas características pero mas como que me llamo algo la atención… era delgado, era de piel clara, sus ojos negros profundos, su cabello igual, negro no muy largo pero un peinado bastante ¿emo? Pero en los ojos no reflejaba ser asi, sino todo lo contrario, un niño bastante alegre el cual se fue a sentar con un chico peliazul, mire a todos lads y yo era el único bobo con traje formal, los demás iban de uniforme.

Yo: agh… bakka.

Dieron las 8 am y del escritorio de los profesores donde había muchas chicas en bola se levanto una sexy mujer que al principio crei era alumna y resulto ser una sensei, su nombre era Anko mitarashi (o algo asi, no le entendí) la mire a tonito, e iba a impartir la materia de ciencias de la salud, su clase solo dijo lo fundamental, su forma de evaluar Examen 9.0 y el otro 1.0 era un glosario y las tareas.

Al terminar su clase siguió la de Metodología de la investigación, impartida por shizune-sensei la cual no me agrado asi extremadamente, pero tampoco me cayo mal, igual solo dio su forma de evaluar y al terminar su clase me entere seguía el primer receso, al salir del salón me sente en una banquetilla que estaba en un gran ventanal donde entraba el sol, me sente y se me acercaron 2 chicos que igual que yo eran nuevos en el salón, me saludaron y se presentaron.

Shino: soy sino abúrame, mucho gusto.  
Kiba: yo soy kiba inuzuka.  
Yo: mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki dattebayo! ¿tambien son nuevos?  
Kiba: pues si, ¿Por qué tan solo?  
Yo; porque no conozco a nadie (bakka!)  
Shino: je!  
Yo: al parecer somos como fenómenos para estos chicos ¿no?

Rieron.

Kiba: yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, soy un gamer y casi no tenia amigos en mis escuelas anteriores.  
Shino: yo digo que es porque somos nuevos y cada quien esta en su rollo.  
Yo: si tal vez…

Este primer receso inicio 9:40 am y termino a las 10:10 am, nos metimos al salón y comenzó la clase de dibujo con Kabuto-sensei el cual era muy guapo a mi parecer, después economía con Zabuza-sensei, a este ultimo creo no le agrade ya que en su clase 4 veces me hizo pararme la primera (por coraje xD)para presentarme al grupo, la segunda (por capricho) para que dijera lo que crei que era economía, la tercera (por placer jajaja) para ver si le había entendido a su definición de economía y la cuarta (por mamila!) que para que opine.  
Yo: bakka… -susurre-

Llego el segundo receso volvi a juntarme con mis "amigos" nuevos y salimos a la tienda, nos explicaron que esa primer semana del curso no habría tienda interna en la escuela porque había pasado "X" cosa con los dueños de la tienda asi que nos dejarían salir a la calle por 5 minutos y regresar, volvi a mirar al chico que había mirado al principio, escuche que se llamaba Sasuke.

Yo: ¿con que sasuke no?

**_¿Continuara?..._**


	2. Sasuke, un motivo para avanzar

_**Sasuke, un motivo para avanzar.**_

Volví a mirar al chico que había mirado al principio, escuche que se llamaba Sasuke.

Yo: sasuke… 3

Sonreí y mi día en la escuela termino con las clases de Taller de español con Rin nohara-sensei y Derecho con Yamato-sensei, ambas clases algo aburrida pero sobre todo la ultima…

Después del cole tuve que ir a recoger mis uniformes ya que los tuvieron que arreglar por mi "peso" es espantoso… y además mi madre molestando todo el tiempo con su "deja de comer" o "ese ramen solo te engorda" aunque últimamente no sé si es porque le ha remordido la conciencia o no se, me ha dicho que siga con mi "dieta" y metiéndome al vapor de la casa. Les cuento mi padre hace 4 años compro un aparato que echa vapor y viene como en una casita de campaña y te metes y ya, te "relajas" y según pierdes peso, yo me sigo viendo y sintiendo igual, pero da igual.

Tuve que dejar uno de los uniformes porque no llevaba el dinero necesario, me lleve el de "gala" y me fui a casa, mañana al regresar de clases tendría que pasar por el uniforme deportivo.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre tuvo que ir a su consulta con su psicoloca, yo tuve que hacer de comer o más bien terminar lo que preparo mi mamá, bueno en fin termine de coser el pollo frito y sopa. Terminamos de comer mi padre, mi hermano y yo.

Al terminar me subí a mi habitación, me puse a hacer la poca tarea que me dejaron y comenze a preocuparme al ver que pasaban las horas y mi madre no llegaba, llego como a eso de las 8 de la noche y me fui a mi cuarto a usar la lap y chatear con mi amiga de el país de la lluvia, Konan.

Konan: hola!

Mi dia fue terrible, mi lap se descompuso, mi madre y mi hermana tuvieron la culpa y no quieren hacerse responsables!

Yo: ¿Qué?! Malditas!

Todavía que ellas la usaban mas que tu…

*seguimos hablando de eso de su lap hasta que…*

Yo: bueno… a mí me fue bien en la escuela, gracias por preguntar.

Konan: ¿a entrabas hoy? Lo lamento.

Mi no se acordó. ¿Cómo te fue?

Yo: pues… bien.

Konan: ¿algun chico lindo?

Yo: pues… no, ninguno.

Konan: aw…

Yo: jeje pero me refiero a que ninguno se ve que sea gay.

Lindos, tampoco hay un chico muy guapo que se llama sai

Pero a mi me gusto uno que se llama sasuke, parece uke

Konan: wa! Narusasu xD

Yo: ¿Qué?!

Konan: nada jeje

Yo: la verdad no se me hace el chico mas guapo del mundo —menti—

De hecho creo que hasta esta feo —volvi a mentir —

Pero no se que me paso

Lo mire y ZAZ!

Me gusto —hay dije la verdad jajaja—

Konan: aw… que lindo.

Yo: se…

Pero no se estoy loco

Konan: jeje Sasu-chan ¿ah?

Yo: se… jajaja

Konan: mi debe irse, nya! Te veo luego

Yo: yo igual, ya es muy noche.

Hasta mañana!

Apague la lap y me dormir, al dia siguiente desperté a las 5:30 de la mañana para irme a la escuela, habría mas maestros que no conozco y no quería llegar tarde, me bañe y me fui a tomar el autobús para ir a la escuela, la verdad me queda algo lejos de mi casa, al llegar salude a mi "amigo" kiba, poco después llego sino.

Clases nuevas, Ecología 2 horas y a diferencia del profesor que hizo que me reprobo y expulso de la escuela, la maestra que estaba dando la clase era muy amable, su nombre era Kurenai Yuuhi.

Llego el receso de las 9:40 vi pasar varias veces a sasuke a mi lado, pero ni el ni yo hablábamos, el se la pasaba con su amiguito el tal suigetsu y una que otra vez con unas chavas, por nuestra parte una chica de cabello rosa nos hablo, es llamaba sakura haruno y con sus amigas.

Hinata: hola, yo soy hinata Hyuga ¿Por qué tan callados?

Sakura: si, asi nunca van a hacer amigos.

Hinata: bueno, ella es sakura

Sakura: yo me llamo Hanato! Sakura no me gusta jajaja

Yo: o-ok…

Kiba: kiba inuzuka

Shino: sino abúrame

Yo: y pues… no se, creo que los que no nos quieren son ustedes

Sakura: pues hablen, son muy serios, muy callados.

Yo: ok…

Ino: hay, no le hagan caso a sakura compañeros, yo soy ino yamanaka.

Hinata: bueno, esperemos les guste la escuela y poder ser sus amigas. —sonríe—

Acabo el receso y comenzó la clase de cálculo con una sensei muy sexy, la cual ni se presento porque ya la conocían los demás, dio una explicación y etc… etc…

Igual fueron dos y horas y de nuevo llego el receso, toco de nuevo Taller de español y ciencias de la salud, acabo el día nuevamente.

Me tope de frente con sasuke y el estaba como que nervioso y no me volteo a mirar, yo me sonroje ¿Qué fue eso?...

Continuara…


	3. Desesperación

**_ Desesperación._**

Los días siguieron pasando, no avance mucho con Sasuke, le hable una que otra vez, lo miraba y no podía dejar de sentirme algo triste, bueno las clases quedaron así…

Filosofía – Kakashi

Ecología – Kurenai

Metodología – Rin

Ciencias de la salud – Shizune

Calculo – Kushina

Economía – Iruka

Derecho – Azuma

Animaciones y Taller de matemáticas – Fugaku

Elaboración de páginas web - Anko

Taller de Español – Mikoto

Dibujo – Minato

Educación física (gimnasia, deportes como se diga) – Guy sensei.

13 clases, con 12 profesores diferentes ya que si lo notan Animación de elementos multimedia y la clase de taller de matemáticas, son impartidas por el mismo profesor.

Un resumen breve de las clases a partir del miércoles seria…

Llegamos a la escuela, el sensei Maito gai de educación física, llego y nos dijo "tomen sus cosas y guárdenlas bien, nos vamos a un "parque" al cual mis compañeros llamaban "el bosque de la muerte", no entendí el nombre ya que al llegar parecía un bosque y un parque a la vez, era muy extenso el maestro se desapareció, todos dijeron que nos daría la clase libre si practicábamos algún deporte en el parque.

Las chicas, Hinata, sakura, ino y otras más se fueron a la parte de juegos, lo extraño es que sasuke se fue con ellas, todas las chicas y un chico en parque de juegos infantiles… como sea, temari… una chica del salón nos invito a jugar fut americano, Después de una media hora salimos del parque porque decían que el sensei estaba loco y que si el llegaba antes que alguien a la escuela lo reprobaba, así que los seguí.

Después siguieron la clase de cálculo, de derecho y al final una clase nueva animaciones que como ya dije la imparte el sensei fugaku, su clase estuvo genial, aunque él me cayó algo mal jaja

Al día siguiente siguió el régimen aburrido con Ecología, metodología, en elaboración no fue la maestra pero me dijeron su nombre, después taller de matematicas el cual fue aburrido con los porcentajes, al final filosofía con un sensei principiante, en esta clase a las chicas a todas sin excepción las llevaron a otro salón porque la clase les seria impartida por una maestra, como sea el día se paso volando y el viernes comenzamos con filosofía 2 horas, kakashi sensei vino mas relajado que el día anterior ya que en su primer día estuvo todo nervioso… pero ahora hasta debate hubo, después todo el receso y después con iruka, economía, después ciencias de la salud y al final derecho.

Una nueva semana comenzó! El lunes todo normal pero se abrió la opción de cafetería, comenzó mas el interés por sasuke, pero el se sentaba hasta atrás y yo hasta delante.

El martes, segundo dia de mi segunda semana… esto se tornaba aburrido además kiba y sino se la pasaban mas tiempo juntos solos ellos dos y me excluían un poco, pero igual no me interesaba tanto como que sasuke y suigetsu estaban sentados hasta atrás.

Mi suerte estaba por cambiar, pronto llego Mikoto-sensei, nos informo que ella seria nuestra orientadora y que nos acomodaría, asi que todos nos levantamos y nos formo chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, de los mas chicos a los mas altos, mujeres de un lado y hombres del otro, asi que cuando me toco sentarme fui el mas bajito de todos, me sentaron en la primer silla de la parte de los chicos y justo al lado mio por ser el segundo mas chico sento a sasuke, me quería morir de emoción, esto si era suerte.

Despues del segundo receso trate de hacerle platica pero sus contestaciones eran "hola", "si", "no se"… saque unos chicles que compre en el receso y le ofreci uno.

Sasuke: ¿es de fresa? —emocionado—

Yo: sip…

Sasuke: gracias compañero…

Sonrei, ahora sabia que le gustaba el sabor fresa, vi como lo metia en su boca tocando sus labios, quien fuera ese chicle… de pronto llego su amigo suigetsu y se lo llevo.

Siento que a sasuke no le caigo bien… le pregunte a hinata y me dijo que lo dudaba ya que sasuke era un niño lindísimo, serio, frio al principio pero muy lindo cuando le conocias bien.

Yo: Tsundere…

Hinata ¿Qué?

Yo: ah! Que no lo dudo

Hinata: ¿Qué?! —sorprendida—

Yo: olvidalo.

Al llegar a mi casa todo parecía normal, comimos, me subi a hacer mi tarea (y también conecte a mi Albook) pero todo me salió mal ya que al meter mi memoria la laptop se descompuso por un virus muy potente, tuve que hacer mi demás tarea a mano, pero al dia siguiente debía expo ner en la clase de kurenai-sensei asi que justo a las 6 de la tarde, encendí la computadora de escritorio, pero no servia del puerto de internet asi que fui al cuarto de mi madre para preguntarle por la tablet, ya que esta era mi única opción para investigar sobre mi tema. ella me dijo que estaba en el buro al lado de la cama, la tome y note que estaba prendida.

Yo: ¿tu prendiste la tablet?

Tsunade: no, ¿para que?

Yo: no se, bueno wherever.

Abri una pagina de Golge, pero note que había otra pagina abierta y esta decía "SEX HARD" era una pagina pornográfica.

Yo: mira lo que ve tu hijito… —refiriéndome a konohamaru—

Tsunade: KONOHAMARU! Maldito escuincle, esta vez si va a ver, va a ver!

Mi madre estaba furiosa, regaño a mi hermano y como ya antes la había hecho enojar pues tomo un cinturón y le iba a pegar, pero para no hacerles el cuento mas largo, konohamaru se escondió, mi padre se molesto porque yo le dije a mi madre lo sucedido.

Konohamaru parecía haber desaparecido, lo estuvimos buscando y cuando lo encontramos solo se excuso…

Konohamaru: es culpa de naruto! El ve imágenes yaoi en la computadora.

Mi madre me miro y me dio una cachetada.

Tsunade: eres un mounstro, espero estes feliz de lo que creaste, lo que provocaste, ERES UN MOUNSTRO!

Mi madre se fue, konohamaru salió y mi padre solo se preocupaba por que su niño estuviese bien.

Jiraiya: traele un sueter a tu hermano, se va a resfriar.

Le mire, pero en mi cabeza no dejaban de resonar las palabras… "ERES UN MOUNSTRO!" ¿ssoy un mounstro por ser diferente? Por tener gustos distintos? ¿por eso soy un mounstro?, mire a mi padre y grite.

Yo: YA NO PUEDO MAS! YA NO QUIERO!

Fui a la cocina, tome un cuchillo, subi las escalera, me encerre con llave en mi habitación, cerre los ojos mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y decía.

Yo: ya no quiero!

Ya no quiero!

Coloque el cuchillo en mi muñeca derecha y…


	4. Sakura! Un motivo de alegría, duda y cel

_**Sakura! Un motivo de alegría, duda y celos…**_

Cae al piso el cuchillo, mis lagrimas caen con mayor velocidad, miro mi muñeca y…

Yo: no puedo… soy un maldito cobarde, no puedo, no puedo.

Apreté mis puños y golpe la cama, mire al piso el cuchillo y ahí mi reflejo… solo un obeso lloron que a nadie le importaba, un mounstro ¿no?

De los cajones de mi buro busque y me puse ropa negra para salir a la calle

Yo: si mi madre quería un monstruo... lo tendrá!

Me mire al espejo y sonreí, revolví mi cabello, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras iba a salir de casa cuando mi padre me detiene.

Jiraiya: ¿A dónde vas?

Yo: —sonreí— me voy de aquí, dicen que soy un monstro ¿no?

Jiraiya: ¿y crees que esta es la solución?

Yo: no tengo otra alternativa, quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero darles razones para que me digan monstruo., quiero emborracharme hasta olvidar.

Jiraiya: tu le prometiste a tu madre que jamás tomarías ¿Qué paso con eso?

Yo: ella al tenerme se supone debería haberme querido por sobre todas las cosas ¿Qué paso con eso?

Jiraiya: naruto…

Yo: déjame en paz!

Mi padre tomo mi brazo y yo le mire furioso

Jiraiya: hijo mio! No trates de ser quien no eres… vete a camiar y no hagas estupideces, tu madre ya se calmara…

Mire de reojo que aun escurrían de mis ojos lagrimas.

Yo: por dentro estoy muerto, pero por fuera sigo aparentando vida, tengo que hacer algo conmigo si no quiero desaparecer…

Cerré los ojos y me desnude, abrí la llave de la regadera… mi tristeza seguiría ahí pero debería dejar de tratar de ser otra persona y concentrarme en recuperar mi esencia alegre y divertida, no sé como pero debo volver a ser el naruto de antes…

Al día siguiente en la escuela no tenía ganas de sentarme junto a kiba y sino, así que me senté hasta atrás, en la primera fila. Kiba como si lo hubiera llamado me pregunto si me sucedía algo.

Yo: no, pero quiero estar solo we.

Kiba: ok, entiendo que estas depre, te veo luego.

Me senté sumido en mis pensamientos, de pronto veo que sasuke y suigetsu se sientan frente a mi sin decir nada. Después llego hinata e igual pregunto…

Hinata: ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo: nada… —se notó que mentí por el tono de mi voz, demonios!—

Hinata: ¿e-estas seguro?

Yo: estoy un poco triste, pero no es nada, solo quiero estar solo…

Hinata: ok… pero no mucho, p-por qué te pondrás peor ¿vale?

Se va y me quedo solito, las clases pasan y de pronto siento una mano sobre la mía y una voz muy dulce preguntando… ¿Qué te pasa?.

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas triste?

Yo: —me sonrojo— n-no… es solo que quiero estar solo.

Sakura: ah… ¿Por qué? ¿te hicieron algo tus amigos?

Yo: no, no de hecho son muy buena oda, simplemente quiero estar solo.

Sakura: pues… si quieres que alguien te escuche, puedes contar conmigo. —me dedica una cálida sonrisa—

La mire bien y note un leve rubor en mis mejillas, era muy linda, hermosa diría yo y su sonrisa me hacía girar. Note que antes de que ella se fuera sasuke y sus amigos nos miraron como diciendo "huy, son novios, son novios" si sasuke supiera que me estoy volviendo loco por él, aunque sakura me estaba llamando muchísimo la atención, es una chica preciosa y no podía ni pude sacármela del pensamiento en todo el día.

Ese dia Sali de la escuela y mi madre no estaba en casa, subi a mi habitación y me acoste en mi cama, escuche ruidos en la parte de debajo de mi casa como si hubiera llegado alguien.

Yo: wherever…

Ni me moví de donde estaba, ni un esfuerzo hice ya que solo quería pensar, pensar y pensar… de pronto escucho voces y que el motor del carro del viejito pervertido enciende, me quite el suéter y me puse una playera verde encima y ya, baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre y a konohamaru.

Yo: hola papá.

Jiraiya: hola!

Yo: hola estúpido!

Konohamaru: bakka!

Jiraiya: ya! Dejen de pelear ¿Por qué no habías bajado? Crei que aun no llegabas.

Yo: ah… wherever.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué?!

Yo: etto… nada, que no había escuchado que habían llegado.

Jiraiya: pues vamos con el señor yamato, amarra a kyubi.

Les digo, tengo un perro que parece zorro, lo compre por 100 pesos! Y pues es mio y como parece zorro, le puse kyubi, tengo otros dos uno el mas pequeño de los 3 se llama shiba tiene una cresta negra en su cabeza, es gris y blanco, el otro y al cual odio por que me tiro cuando yo era niño y se rompió mi brazo derecho, un perro amarillento que mi hermano le dio unas gafas negras y siempre luce como amargado, la cosa es que debemos amarrar a los tres perritos porque si no se salen y para que vuelvan es un lio.

Bueno, fuimos con el dichoso señor ese a ver que había sucedido con la laptop y la pc, nos dijo que la pc aun no estaba lista (mi padre se había escapado del trabajo por la mañana y las había llevado) pero que nos las tendría listas en unos minutos (los cuales se hicieron horas), total en lo que la reparo pasaron 3 horas, eran las 6 y llegamos a casa, mi madre comenzó a hablarme y regaño de nuevo a mi hermano, pero mas tranquila.

Al día siguiente por la mañana en la escuela todo iba bien, mi día estaba tranquilo demasiado para ser sinceros , todo fue excelente ya que mis amigos como que jalaron mas para estar con ellos y me sentí bien la verdad,lo que yo no sabia es que esa felicidad me seria cobrada al dia siguiente.

Celos!

Llego el viernes y mi dia comenzó con que se me había olvidado hacer la tarea de filosofía pero vi que conmigo cargaba mi libro que usaba en mi anterior escuela y la hize rápido, a pesar de eso solo tuve la calificación a medias, ya que me falto el significado de ente… después me di cuenta de que a sasuke no le caigo muy bien, eso dolió ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Llegue me senté casi al lado de el y me ignoro rotundamente.

Mejor su amigo suigetsu comenzó a hablarme que el, wherever, después toco la clase de economía, note que al verse iruka y kakashi se quedaron mirando fijo, así tipo película romántica, se miraban como si se hubiesen enamorado a primera vista, iruka entro y kakashi salió rápidamente.

Eso no fue lo malo, de hecho creo que ya veo yaoi en todos lados jaja, pero ya volviendo al punto creo que lo malo fue que iruka comenzó a dejar trabajo, nos hizo ponernos en equipos para que en menos de dos semanas grabáramos un comercial para su materia.

Después comenzó a dar los puntos que debía contener, 6 participantes, duración de 4 minutos, etc, etc. Después toco Ciencias de la salud y la profesora se disgustó porque a los chicos nos tocaba llevar una laptop ya que las clases de ella nos presenta la información en diapositivas, entonces nos dejó de tarea el tema que íbamos a ver y dio el tema por visto.

Mientras estábamos en esa clase escuche risitas, volteó a ver detrás de mí y estaba sasuke mirando a otro lado detrás de mí y vi que sakura le estaba sonriendo…

…

…

…

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA ESO?!

Sasuke no puede ser que… sakura ella no puede… agh! Esos dos se gustan!

Se la pasaron toda la clase riéndose y sasuke sonrojándose por las miradas de sakura, esa peli rosada, pelos de chicle wah! Se los arrancare uno por uno y ese teme ¿Qué le ve sakura? Es todo un uke me dan ganas de estrangularlo hasta que deje de respirar! Y lo peor es que hasta parece que se burlan de mí.

Esas risas, esas caras rondan por mi cabeza y no me puedo concentrar, sé que soy feo, lo se p-pero ¿Qué no me puedo enamorar? ¿Qué acaso no merezco por una vez que alguien me corresponda? Aunque bueno… ¿Quién se fijaría en un chico obeso, chaparro y feo? Soy un enano! Un gordo! Y feo y para empeorar mis marcas en la cara.

La clase termino, la maestra iba furioso, pobre shizune-sensei. Entra azuma con su cara de baba y esos dos, el teme y la pelichicle siguen riendo.

Me arte…

Yo: ¿Qué te pasa? —tratando de sonar lo mas "normal" posible—

Sasuke: nada… es que…

Se queda callado y miro que ahora esta mirándose con ino ¡que dia… maldito teme coqueto!

Ino: estamos jugando.

Yo: ah! Miradas —me sentí como un tonto—

Desde la secundaria yo había visto que jugaban esto los chavos y las chavas, no recuerdo el nombre pero consiste en que tienes que mirarte fijo con una persona a los ojos y quien se ria o se ponga nervioso y volte la mirada pierde! No creo que no conozcan ese juego jeje.

Por la noche, konan me regaño por el albook cuando le conté lo sucedido, me dijo "no seas celoso, tranquilízate" y yo me tuve que quedar ahí todo apachurrado porque sabía que tenía razón.


	5. A puro Dolor parte 1

_**A puro dolor parte 1.**_

Un dia le hable a Sai, el amigo de Sasuke por Albook y me pregunto "¿eres el chico de los lentes rojos?" y yo asi de pf… si, soy ese jajaja tratare de hacerme su amigo.

Pasaron los días, pero bueno…

A partir de ahora voy a contar las cosas relevantes ¿les parece? Bueno y si no, pues da igual jaja omitiré cosas que no importen mucho, saltare días y así…

Lunes, fui a la escuela y todo normal, martes fui a hacer mi preinscripción a la universidad y ya no fui a la escuela, Miércoles por la mañana, nos tocaba educación física con guy sensei, no lo conté pero como su clase solo es una vez a la semana y pues la anterior nos puso a correr como locos, no creí necesario contarlo, esta clase mi opinión sobre el sensei iba a cambiar.

Llegamos al "bosque de la muerte" y el sensei aun no llegaba, me acerque a sasuke y sus amigas mire que en su mejilla tenía una pestaña, me le quede mirando y él me miro raro así como de "no me mires, no me mires"

Yo: quédate quieto.

Sasuke: o-k…

Le quite la pestaña delicadamente, disfrutando el leve contacto que tuve con la delicada y suave piel de su mejilla, el me miro de una manera inexplicable, sus ojos tiernamente acariciaban mi rostro, puse mi dedo con la pestaña en el.

Yo: sopla y pide un deseo —sonreí—

Sasuke: bu!—Soplando— yap. —sonríe-

De pronto llega guy-sensei y nos pone a correr toda la pista, después de tres vueltas nos llama a todos y nos dice que nos agachemos, seguimos su indicación y todos dijeron "patos" yo me quede con cara de ¿Qué?, todos comenzaron a caminar y yo sin saber que mas hacer también camine en esa posición.

Guy: más rápido chicos!

Fueron 3 series de 5 vueltas así, después siguieron las "ranas" que era el mismo ejercicio, pero en vez de caminar debías brincar, igual fueron 3 series de 5 vueltas.

Kiba, sino y yo terminamos con las rodillas desechas y muchos iban como si nada, hinata no había llegado a la clase y hasta que regresamos a la escuela la vi ya en el salón.

Después de 2 horas, ya en el segundo receso, me levante y cuando iba caminando sentí dolor en mis piernas, me agache a levantar un papel del piso y cuando intente levantarme me caí, sentí una sensación como si con un hilo jalaran mi rodilla hacia adelante, era algo que no me permitía levantar, cuando lo logre kiba y sino riendo me preguntaron —¿Qué te pasa?— les mire —no, nada…— bajamos a la cafetería y casi me caigo, compre un agua y me fui de vuelta al salón, al llegar al ultimo escalón me volví a caer, era una sensación horrible, como si mis pies se doblaran por si solos y quisieran quedarse así.

Al irme a casa fue peor, al subir el autobús no hubo problema, pero al bajar me caí de los escalones, el chofer al no ver ya iba a arrancarse pero un amable señor le dijo lo sucedido, me ayudo a levantarme y cada paso que daba era una tortura… llegue al tope de una banqueta y me volví a caer, pero esta vez rodé en el piso, un señor me ayudo a levantarme, pero yo no poda y además por lo obeso que estoy el señor no me aguanto —ya, ya… por favor, déjeme aquí, yo ahorita me levanto— el me miro raro —¿estas borracho?— imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar semejante bakkada? Obvio que no, yo ni si quiera tomo alcohol, se lo prometí a mi madre.

Yo: no… el profesor de educación física nos hizo hacer un ejercicio que me lastimo.

Él: ah… ok, hasta luego jaja

Yo: bakka… —susurre—

Me levante como pude y llegue a mi casa con el temor de caerme de nuevo, mi madre cuando le conté creía que estaba exagerando y que era una excusa por haber llegado (5 minutos más tarde de lo normal) le mire y me fui a mi cuarto agarrándome de los barandales de la escalera, como pude ni bien llegue a mi habitación.

Me cambie y cuando baje ya a comer, mi madre me dijo — más bien parece que te duele el trasero— me mira con la mirada que me lanza cuando dice algo sobre que soy gay —mamá… son las piernas lo que me duele— contesté molesto, era increíble que pensara que me revolqué con alguien en lugar de entender mi dolor.

Tsunade: te tardaste muchísimo en llegar.

Yo: no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, por favor te estoy diciendo que son mis rodillas y mis piernas lo que tengo destrozado.

Comimos y recogí la mesa ya que me tocaba hacerlo aquel día, a konohamaru le tocaba lavar los platos.

Al día siguiente desperté y sentí una leve, muy leve mejoría, pero aun se me doblaban las piernas, vi a sasuke coqueteando con Karin, una pelirroja que no me caía ni bien ni mal, pero me dolió…

Por la noche casi en la madrugada me contacte con deidara, después de tanto tiempo, le platique de mi dolor y…

Deidara: es porque casi no haces ejercicio, te recomiendo que camines normal como si nada hubiese pasado ¿vale? Si, se que te duele aun pero te dolerá mas y mas si sigues así el dolor persistirá. Ah! Y dile a mamá que te prepare un licuado de plátano con chocolate y muchos huevos.

Yo: gracias… oye ¿Qué me recomiendas para bajar la panza?

Deidara: al fin gordis! Haz mucho cardio, el cardio es lo mejor para bajar la panza, camina ejercítate y tal vez algún día lucirás como yo (pone un emoticono de guiño)

Yo: gracias, te cuidas ya es muy tarde y debo dormir.

Deidara: si, te veo luego besos a todos!

Viernes, nos pusimos de acuerdo para grabar el comercial, hinata, tenten, kiba y yo. En el equipo también está Shino, pero se había ido a inscribir a la universidad, kiba también había ido pero el si regreso a la escuela por cierto muy temprano ya que llego a la segunda hora.

Domingo….

_**Continuara…**_


	6. A puro dolor parte 2

A puro dolor parte 2.

Domingo.

Habíamos quedado en que iba a ir a hacer mi "comercial" con unos amigos en el bosque de la muerte, ¿lo recuerdan verdad? Pues mi madre cambio mis planes ya que están yendo a unas pláticas inútiles para que mi hermano haga el ritual católico llamado "1ª comunión" así que tuve que ir a colocar el negocio que tiene los domingos.

Yo estaba híper enojado y para rematar llego 10:25 ¿Qué le sucedía a mi madre? Parecía que no quería que fuese con mis compañeros a hacer el famoso comercial, bueno total me fui y llegue al "bosque" a las 11:20, lo se era tarde pero aun asi no habían llegado, los únicos puntuales fueron shino y kiba.

Yo: ¿aun no llegan las chicas?

Ellos: no… según hinata iban a estar puntuales.

Yo:si…

De pronto llega hinata y nos saluda.

Hinata: les tengo malas noticias chicos

Kiba, Naru y shino:¿Qué?!

Hinata: que Choi no podrá venir.

Naruto: ¿choi?

Hinata: es una amiga mia, es nuestra compañera naruto

Yo: ah! La chica que entro hace unos días apenas a clases ¿no? La que ya estaba pero no se que, que creo iban a dar de baja pero al mero momento ya no.

Hinata: si, ella.

Kiba: ¿y qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Hinata: pues Naru y yo vamos a ir con choi, si no te molesta claro –diciendo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a mi-

Yo: ¿a donde?

Hinata: pues a la casa de choi, esta a unas 5 cuadras de aquí.

Yo: ah… ok

Primer error, no le avise a mi madre que iba a ir a la casa de choi.

Hinata: genial!

Shino: bueno… yo me voy

Kiba: si, yo igual.

Hinata: ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Kiba: yo tengo que jugar todo el dia –sonrie-

Yo: gamer adicto.

Shino: yo debo ir a ver que pex con mis papeles, adiós!

Y se fue…

Yo: bueno kiba, tu acompañanos ¿vale? Anda, anda…

Kiba: no, quiero ir a jugar.

Hinata: andale kiba… no seas malo. Ademas esos videojuegos no te dejan nada bueno.

Kiba: claro que si, yo…

Yo: anda kiba, anda, anda, anda, anda

Kiba: ok, ok… ya esta bien.

Yo: si! –sonrío victorioso-

Despues de caminar al fin llegamos y Choi estaba en la puerta esperándonos Asi luce choi  . )

Choi: hola! Se tardaron

Hinata: hay perdón choi, es que se nos hizo tarde.

Choi: no te preocupes hina, todo esta bien –sonrie-

Después de eso nos fuimos a comprar utensilios para hacer los chocolates, después los hicimos, nos divertimos con las tomas erróneas, con que hinata se asusto con un pobre perrito y etc.

Dieron las 2:30 de la tarde, ya estábamos por tomar el autobús para irnos, kiba se fue antes que hinata y yo, asi que yo e hinata tendríamos que tomar el autobús juntos, de pronto sono mi celulcar, mi madre me llamaba y al contestarle ella furiosa pregunto:

Tsunade: ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¿VAS A VENIR POR MI SI O NO?

Yo: estoy en casa de una amiga.

Tsunade: ¿y que haces haya? Vete al diablo! – cuelga el teléfono-

Mire a Hinata y suspire, tomamos el autobús y mi amiga hinata comenzo a hacerme platica sobre un amigo suyo que quería ser sacerdote y sus sueños se truncaron por que tenia novia y esta quedo embarazada, yo le dije lo sucedido con mi madre y de las terapias que esta llevando con su psicóloga.

Tuve que bajarme y al llegar a mi casa, mi madre decidió no hablarme.

Yo: ¿Qué me tengo que esperar? Dime… ¿Qué por todo se enoje? No fue algo que yo pudiese controlar… tuvimos que ir haya, no fue algo que planee. –decia reclamándole a mi padre, que le daba la razón a mi madre a pesar de estar peleados-

Jiraiya: pero si ya la conoces, debiste haberle avisado.

Yo: fue algo de improviso, yo no lo planee –dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos- es que no es justo, primero llega tardísimo a su puesto, cuando yo le había avisado con antisipacion que iba a ir a hacer lo del comercial, no es justo.

Jiraiya: ya, cállate.

Con todo el coraje y todo tuve quedarme sin decir nada y encerrarme en mi cuarto, no se me hacia justo que por todo, por todo se enojara.

Al dia siguiente llegue a la escuela y me tope con la bipolar de Rumiko (así luce rumiko  . ), se preguntaran ¿Quién es rumiko?

Pues no sé si recuerden que en capítulos anteriores dije que sakura haruno fue la que nos saludo, mentira, en realidad quien primeritito nos saludo fue rumiko aoi, esta chica nos hizo platica pero después nos trato como desconocidos, eh tratado de hablarle varias veces bien pero ella pone cara de "cállate, no te conozco" o de "eres estúpido" cosa que no me agrada mucho y por ello la omiti, pero creo que su personaje es necesario colocarlo, asi que… aquí esta.

Ella me saludo solo moviendo la mano y sonriendo y después se sento enfrente de shey, una chica también nueva que entro una semana después que kiba y yo. (asi luce shey  . )

Yo: y luego el raro soy yo, agh…

Fui donde kiba y shino y les salude, después llego Hinata y junto con temari me invitaron al "baby-shower" que estaban organizando para Karin (estaba embarazada).

Yo: cla… ehm… vere si me da permiso mi madre ¿vale?

Hinata: pero naruto, tienes que ir

Temari: si, no te eches para atrás.

Yo: vere si mi madre me da permiso ¿ok?

Hinata: bueno… ah! Hablando de Karin, ayer me comento que llego después de las 11:30 y que nadie estaba, que la disculpemos.

Yo: ah! Ok, ok.

Después, en la clase de economía todo estaba normal cuando de pronto escuche a hinata.

Hinata: ¿Por qué tan elegante?

Yo: ah! Pues me dijeron que todos los lunes debo venir vestido de traje.

Hinata: pues te ves bien Naru, muy presentable.

Yo: yo me siento más gordo de lo que estoy con esta ropa.

Hinata: no estas gordo naruto.

Rumiko: si esta gordo hinata.

Hinata: que no, yo digo que esta normal.

Rumiko: claro que no hinata, esta gordo.

La verdad, tiene razón rumiko, si duele escuchar comentarios así, pero es la verdad estoy gordo, estoy obeso… doy nauseas, tengo que hacer algo para quitarme esta cosa…

_**Continuara…**_

Notas finales del capítulo:

¿Reviews?

porfavor


End file.
